User blog:Blackendedsoul/Final War Prediction - Part Seven
Part Seven – All hell break loose! In Impel Down (level six): Marshal D. Teach was bound by a Sea Stone collar in a cell. The rest of his crew except Sanjuan Wolf were also bound in the same fashion nearby. Jesus Burgess: These bastards sure are careful, they have bound us in such a way that there is absolutely no way to escape. Van Auger: “I don’t have any strength; this Sea Stone saps it all out of me.” Shiliew: “I told you taking devil fruit was a bad idea.” Catarina Devon: “You don’t have one but does that help you?” Shiliew: “No it doesn’t but at least I have my strength.” Doc Q: “They even don’t show any sympathy to an ill person.” Avalo Pizarro: “And they tied Wolf up real bad in that other cell. He can’t even move. “ Vasco Shot: “Well they know that if he can get free then he will rescue us.” Teach: “Shut the hell up you fools. It’s annoying enough already. There are no guards and yet we cannot get free. Only if they did not use this damn collar! If they chained my hands or feet I would have gladly detached them and got out of this hell.” Shiliew: “In the past there was a prisoner who severed his legs and got free, from then collar is used for restraining infamous people.” “Yeah that sure was painful and moreover it reduced my strength by a lot.” A voice said from just beyond the door. Teach: “You are… Gold Lion Shiki!” Shiki stood just outside the cell smoking a cigar. “So you are the Bleackbeard I heard so much about? I remember seeing you as just another nobody in Whitebeard’s ship 26 years back.” Teach: “You have a good memory. What business do you have here?” Shiki: “Oi oi, don’t be so harsh on the man who has come to liberate you!” Teach: “No one asked for your pity.” Shiki: “I do not pity you brat, I will set you free only if you agree to wreak havoc on the war that is supposed to be going on now. I want to take down three people, Garp & Sengoku first and foremost for what they did to me 26 years ago and also that blasted Straw Hat kid who became the Pirate King recently.” Shiliew: “Straw Hat? I didn’t know that you were acquainted with him.” Shiki: “Four years ago, he caught me off guard and thwarted my plan to destroy East Blue, but from what I have heard, you have an even better reason to go against him. Here is the deal. I will use my ability to take you to the battle field and you can have Straw Hat and his crew. I will take care of Garp & Sengoku.” Teach: “And what makes you think that you can defeat them? They defeated you once before and now don’t even have legs.” Thinking to himself, “Should I take his fruit power right after he lets me out? Nah it will take time to master the ability and there is no more non user among us except Shiliew, but that guy does not want a devil fruit. So I should just play along.” Shiki: “Watch your mouth, I may not have legs but ever since that Straw Hat bastard beat me and made me realize how weak I have become, I trained real hard to get back in shape. I may be old and without legs but those guys have grown old too and furthermore, it’s none of your business what I do. You want Straw Hat or not?” Teach: “Ok deal! Free us!” Doc Q: “Do you know where my horse is?” Van Auger: “Shut up you old fool, more importantly Gold Lion, there is another member of ours in the cell for giants.” In the battle field: Marco was standing with a frustrated look on his face. Beside him Jozu was panting hard. Jozu: “This guy is just too strong, his Busoshoku haki is average, he has no Kenbonshoku haki and he is not using any devil fruit power but he is simply physically too strong.” Marco: “In this way, the fight will drag too long. Vista can you give us a hand?” He shouted at Vista who was fighting a man wielding two Kukri Knives and another man with pink hair. Vista: “Not at the moment, these guys are pretty skilled.” He blocked a kukri slash with his sabre, “Rose Rondo!” He countered. The kukri wielder jumped out of the way and the man with the pink hair followed him. Vista: “I don’t understand how can two low ranking soldiers like you be so strong? I have fought Rear Admirals weaker than you guys.” “Thank you for saying it, the Fleet Admiral does not really like me so I get no promotion, and he refuses to take any promotion either calling it ‘Regiment Responsibility.’’’ The man with pink hair answered. Vista: “Now I remember you are that boy who stopped Akainu in the War of Marineford. What’s your name?” “I am Coby.” “And I am Helmeppo.” Vista: “What did you say? I did not quite catch it?” Helmeppo: “Why does that always happen to me?” Luffy: “Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!” He charged at Akainu. Akainu: “Dai Funka!” The two fists clashed. It looked somewhat similar to what happened four years back when Ace and Akainu’s fists collided. Both the attacks struggled against each other and then Luffy was pushed back. He landed on the ground and his hand was bruised and burnt. Akainu: “Huh! Pathetic, just like your adopted brother, you are no match for me!” Suddenly his hand shook violently and blood gushed out of it. “What the hell kind of attack was that?” He held his fist and examined it protectively. Luffy: “I told you Akainu, I will kill you here and now and avenge Ace.” Akainu: “Don’t get cocky just because you managed to land one hit you brat! Raaaaa!” He charged at Luffy with a furious look. Luffy: “Gear Third! (He was already in Gear Second) Gomu Gomu no Elephant Bazooka!” Akainu jumped up to avoid the attack and then punched from above, Luffy moved out of the way, flipping in the process and countered “Gomu Gomu no Elephant Spear!” He nailed Akainu in the midsection with the gigantic attack. Akainu: “You think such pesky assaults can hurt the marine Fleet Admiral?” He reformed whatever damage he had suffered and jumped at Luffy, “Meigo!” The deadly attack rushed at Luffy’s chest. Luffy tried to get out of the way but was too late and was caught on the right shoulder. With his left hand he punched Akainu in the gut as a counter measure and followed the attacked with an uppercut to Akainu’s chin. Akainu stepped back and brought his fist in front of Luffy’s face, “Eruption!” His hand literally exploded just in front on Luffy’s face. Luffy was thrown back, he covered his face with his hands and screamed in pain. Akainu started to charge up something big, “I will finish you off with this!.” Zoro looked at Tashigi who seemed damn serious; she held her sword, the Meito Shigure with both hands and approached Zoro. Zoro: “It’s time to go, won’t see you!” He turned around and ran at a random direction. Tashigi: “Hold it right there Roronoa!” Sanji was fighting against a giant and so was Chopper. Sanji: “There is no end to them!” He dodged a huge fist and kicked at the giant’s leg. Chopper: “We have to push through.” Shanks: “You are hiding something aren’t you?” Thaduri: “Ihihihihihihihihi, you found out? Ok then I will show you my true power!” He suddenly stabbed himself with his spear in the chest. Shanks: “What the…” Thaduri fall down, as if he was dead! But then smoke started to rise from his body and his figure glowed, he sat up and pulled the spear. “Ihihihihihihihi, that was good. I mean when you hurt me it’s sweet but there is nothing like hurting me myself; it’s so refreshing.” Shanks looked at horror at Thaduri; all the wounds that he received from Shanks by far were healed and his body kept glowing. Thaduri: “Now it’s your turn, take this!” He jumped up and lashed his whip at Shanks. Shanks dodged the attack easily but then suddenly he fell to his knee. “Aaaaaaaah!” He screamed in pain, his entire body was shaking with spasms. Thaduri: “How does it feel Red Hair? How does my pain feel? Isn’t it sweet?” Shanks gritted his teeth and stood up. His body was bruised all over. He looked at Thaduri with caution and held his sword in a defensive stance. “Thaduri: “Ihihihihihihihihihihi, your Kenbunshoku haki iand Busoshoku haki are amazing, you actually could read my attack at the last moment and put a haki shield, that is what saved your life; if you were even a little bit late then you would have died. Now you understand right? How pointless it is to try and fight me? The more you damage my body, the more pain it will cause you in return and I will always be able to regenerate. That’s the power of the devil fruit I ate. Hito Hito no mi Model Masochist!” Shanks: “I see; it’s a scary power indeed. You used that whip to distract me and sent your invisible attack to catch me off-guard, all the punishment you received from me and also that stab of yourself. If I was a fraction of second late to defend myself with haki, I might have really died. But you missed your chance. You can regenerate from any damage you say but what about something that will kill you instantly?” Thaduri: “I doubt even you can come up with something like that. Ihihihihihihihihihi!” Shanks: “We will see about that, you psycho!” Dragon and Kong were still fighting and none could get an upper hand. Kong: “Don’t think I will tire because of my old age, my fruit power allows me to retain the same stamina that I had in my prime.” *In the Hindu myth Hanuman received a blessing that he won’t die as long as the legend of Rama would still be known, thus he does not age.* Dragon: “That really is troublesome.” Admiral Jania walked away from a fallen Benron, she was bruised all over her body and her uniform was somewhat torn. She fell to her knees and panted. “He sure was a tough bastard!” Benron was lying face first on the ground, whether he was alive or not could not be told. Jania got up, “well now that he is taken care of, I must concentrate on the other criminals.” Momonga and Dalmatian were leading the marines to fight against the revolutionaries. Admiral Kugaren Damti came face to face with the Second in Command of the Revolutionary army. Kugaren: “So you are the traitor marine who betrayed justice and joined the criminals?” DooK: “You say it as if I am the only one! And it’s a very old story you know, it’s been 28 years since I left the corrupt World Government.” “Sinlence you filthy traitor,” Kugaren shouted. Dook: “Watch your mouth brat! I actually want to take down Kasim of the Guardians but if you get in my way then I will be glad to send you to hell.” Kugaren: “Let’s see if you can pull off what you say! Mass Movement!” He rushed with his huge body at Dook at an unbelievable speed and body slammed him. Dook flew back a considerable distance and landed, his body was deformed and battered. “That was too easy.” Kugaren shrugged. “Dook: “You sure put an awful amount of power in your attacks!” He reformed himself and got up. “But physical blows won’t work on me.” Kugaren: “So you are a Logia type? Well then I will have to use haki.” In the Horizon on the side of Bay Two, some ships could be seen. Roshun: “What are those?” Jesap: “Looks like they have planned for some reinforcements.” Dragon suddenly stepped back and retreated a bit. Kong: “What’s wrong? Getting tired already?” Instead of answering, Dragon transformed which prompted Kong to transform aswell. Kong: “Don’t think you can catch me off-guard that easily.” Dragon: “That was not my intention.” He turned his face to the sky and sent out a large fire straight above. In the backup ship of the Revolutionary army: Feliks: “That’s the signal, and our reinforcements are here too. You go on ahead Vehiatua with those two and join with them. I will stay as the last reserve with the other two. Vehiatua: “I just hope that you won’t have to bring ‘That’ in.” Feliks: “We have to be prepared for the worst, now go.” Vehiatua (to two of the four figures standing at a corner): “Please come with me.” Suddenly a gigantic flying object could be seen in the sky, it was approaching the plaza. Almost everyone stopped fighting and looked up. “What the hell is that?” Rudolf: “It can’t be…!?” Misir: “It indeed is preposterous, we never expected something like this would happen, who could be doing this?” Jesap: “There is only one man capable of this but I never thought he would show up here.” In the sky, the whole gigantic building of the Impel Down was floating and approaching the battlefield. One top of it stood a few people and a huge giant. Shiki: “Finally we are here, Jihahahahahahaha.” Blackbeard: “Zehahahahahaha, Straw Hat this time you are going down.” End of part seven. Next time: The battle between Luffy and Akainu ends and some of the major figures change their opponents. Also the Gorosei gets into action. As usual, please excuse the spelling/grammar errors, criticize and comment. Thank you. P.S: Follow this link if you want to access other chapters or extra info about the series. 23:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts